Anduin Wrynn
Anduin Wrynn |image = AnduinWrynnBfA.png |titulo = Rey de Ventormenta |genero = |raza = Humano |clase =Sacerdote |afiliacion = Ventormenta |ocupacion = Líder de la Alianza |localizacion = Trono de Ventormenta |estado = Vivo |familia = Landen (tatarabuelo) Adamant (bisabuelo) Varia (bisabuela) Llane (abuelo) Varian (padre) Tiffin (madre) }} Anduin Llane Wrynn es el actual rey de Ventormenta. Su nombre proviene de dos figuras veneradas de la historia de Ventormenta: el legendario Anduin Lothar y su abuelo Llane Wrynn I. Biografia El hijo del Rey Varian Wrynn, Anduin, fue coronado a los diez años con el fin de mantener el orden cuando Varian desapareció, en ruta a una conferencia diplomática en la Isla Theramore; sin embargo, el verdadero poder residía en las manos del Alto Señor Bolvar Fordragon, el Regente de Ventormenta, y Lady Katrana Prestor, consejera real. La ausencia del rey Varian Wrynn fue un secreto estrechamente guardado y su repentino "retorno" (más tarde se demostraría al impostor) fue tratado con escepticismo por Anduin y otros líderes, como el Rey Magni de Forjaz. En el manual de World of Warcraft Anduin era un gobernante sabio como cualquier niño de diez años de edad podía ser. Recientemente su padre, el rey Varian Wrynn, desapareció en circunstancias sospechosas, cuándo se dirigía a una cumbre diplomática en Theramore. A instancias de la consejero real, Lady Prestor, el joven Anduin recibió la corona para que el orden pudiese ser preservado en el reino de Ventormenta. Aunque pocos ciudadanos eran conscientes de que su verdadero rey había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, Anduin hacía lo mejor que podía para disipar sus temores. Sería normal que el niño crezca para convertirse en un líder sagaz algún día. En Wrath of the Lich King Durante Wrath of the Lich King Beta, el único cambio en el Salón del Trono de Ventormenta fue la adición del propio trono. Anduin se paró frente a él en su lugar habitual. Anduin en la actualidad se sitúa en el lado de su padre, que ha regresado de su larga ausencia. Anduin ahora tiene el título de Alteza el Príncipe Anduin . En Cataclysm 190px Se dice que Anduin no quiere seguir el camino de su padre y convertirse en un guerrero de Ventormenta. Más bien, siente una conexión con la Luz y puede llegar a ser sacerdote. Esta decisión esta alentada por su amigo y "tío", el rey Magni, cuando se le da la maza, Interruptor del Miedo como un regalo. La Devastación: Preludio al Cataclismo Se confirma que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y los de su mentor, Anduin no es muy dado para las artes de combate. Él es un excelente arquero y lanzador de cuchillos, sin embargo, esto es debido a sus manos firmes. De hecho, estas manos firmes, como se pone de manifiesto, son mucha utilidad, ya que destaca en la medicina y las artes curativas. Él se llama en varias ocasiones durante la novela para atender a los heridos y llevar consuelo a los afligidos. La Luz sagrada responde bien a él, y él la siente con una afinidad natural, tanto que el Rey Magni y el Sumo Sacerdote Rohan sugieren que Anduin puede tener una vocación más apropiada como sacerdote. Rohan se convierte en su nuevo mentor, al menos por un tiempo. Anduin va a impresionar incluso a los miembros de la Horda con su preocupación genuina, su sensatez y el interés por el bienestar de todos los pueblos, un marcado contraste con la actitud de su padre. Citas * Estamos muy lejos de nuestro hogar. * Esta tierra no es lo que parece a simple vista. * ¿Alguna vez habías visto un sitio como este? * ¿Has visto lo majestuoso que es este lugar? * Aquí hay trabajo por hacer. * ¿Sabes quien es mi padre, no? * Me voy a chivar. * Se prudente. * Hasta la vista. * No bajes la guardia. * Ten cuidado. Frases Santuario de las Siete Estrellas *He visto muchas cosas durante mis viajes por esta tierra. Me siento mayor, y quizá hasta un poco más... Sabio. *Cuanto más viajo por esta tierra, más aprecio a los pandaren. La deliciosa comida y la bebida también ayuda. *Ha sido un largo viaje, pero por fin he encontrado el valle. Ahora colaboro con las Centinelas para desvelar los misterios de las pozas. *Las Centinelas y yo nos hemos contado historias del tiempo que hemos pasado en la Espesura Krasarang. Les he contado todas mis aventuras en el Templo de Chi-ji. *Creo que el futuro de la Alianza está unido al de Pandaria. Cuando desembarcamos aquí, dimos comienzo a ciertos acontecimientos. Estábamos presentes cuando cayó el Corazón del Dragón. En cierto modo, contribuimos a que se cumpliera la visión del futuro del eremita Cho. Es por eso que no puedo volver a Ventormenta hasta que hayamos arreglado las cosas. *Hemos conseguido granjearnos la confianza de los Celestiales y abrir el valle, pero debemos seguir demostrándoles que la nuestra es una misión de paz. *Me duele ver a tantos refugiados alejados de sus hogares de Kun-Lai, pero me alegro de que hayamos podido acoger a aquellos que necesitan protección. Taberna en la Niebla *''Wrathion afirma ser el último dragón Negro con vida ¿Crees que es verdad? Tiene una visión del mundo de lo más curiosa. No sé si la vida humana le parece valiosa o prescindible, pero desde luego disfruto hablando con él.'' Isla Intemporal *''Es un lugar fascinante, ¿No te parece?'' 'Galeria' 260px-Anduin_Wrynn.jpg 270px-Anduin.jpg 406px-AnduinWCS.jpg Anduinbaby.jpg Anduinbow.jpg 300px-Anduin_future.jpg Anduin_Wrynn.png wallhaven-601018.jpg|King Anduin Wrynn - Battle for Azeroth en:Anduin Wrynn de:Anduin Wrynn fi:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn it:Anduin Wrynn nl:Anduin Wrynn pl:Anduin Wrynn Categoría:Humanos Categoría:NPCs de Stormwind City Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: The Comic Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Alianza Categoría:Arreglar